Geoffrey Landgraab
Geoffrey Landgraab is the ex-husband of Gina Landgraab. He currently lives in Oasis Springs. Biography Prior to the series Geoffrey grew up in Oasis Springs and inherited a lot of money from his parents' ventures. He married his childhood sweetheart, Nancy, and the two had a son together named Malcolm. Season 1 While out and about, Geoffrey runs into Gina Caliente. She manages to seduce him and the two have sex in her house. Afterward, Geoffrey quickly takes his leave, counting the act as a mistake. The next evening, Gina shows up at the Landgraabs'. Geoffrey ushers her upstairs, where she proceeds to strip down and seduce him. They ended up having sex again, but Geoffrey felt conflicted about continuing this affair. Unbeknownst to him, his wife was also having an affair - with Don Lothario. Gina soon becomes pregnant and gives birth to twin babies - Krystal and Silas - but Geoffrey is still not sure about divorcing Nancy. One night he invites Gina out and she shows him photos of Nancy having sex with Don. This causes Geoffrey to make up his mind and go through with the divorce. Gina and the twins later move in with him. Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 Geoffrey is not invited to his son's wedding - mainly because Nancy is manning the guest list. After the disappearance of their baby son, Gina and Geoffrey get the family a pair of dogs. At the same time, they also try to get Gina pregnant again to cover up the loss. Geoffrey was later present during the tripple-wedding between Jules and Cassandra Thomson, Mortimer and Salim Goth, and Zayne Knowles and Bella Goth-Knowles. Season 6 Geoffrey continues to be the perfect father for his children, spending much more time with them than Gina does. During the twins' birthday party, he meets Larissa Kimble, mother of the twins' classmate Zackary. The two spend the evening talking - and lightly flirting. This continues later, which prompts Gina to divorce Geoffrey. Larissa and Zackary move in instead and Geoffrey proposes to Larissa - a proposal she accepts. Geoffrey later ages up into an elder. Sex Partners Gina Landgraab Geoffrey is seduced by Gina when she is trying to get away from her mother's plans. She becomes pregnant with his twin children - Krystal and Silas - and later causes him to divorce Nancy by showing him photos of Nancy having sex with Don Lothario. Gina and Geoffrey got married on New Year's Eve in San Myshuno. Relationship status Wife. Nancy Landgraab Nancy is Geoffrey's childhood sweetheart. When their own romantic relationship cools, they both end up having affairs with other people. Geoffrey divorces Nancy when he sees photos of her with Don. While attending Nancy's wedding to Jackson, however, Geoffrey and her end up having sex once more, resulting in Nancy becoming pregnant. Relationship status Divorced. Larissa Kimble - Relationship status Fiancée. Children With Nancy Landgraab File:malcolm-landgraab.png|Malcolm Landgraab File:landgraab-nelson-child.png|Nelson Landgraab With Gina Landgraab File:landgraab-krystal-teen.png|Krystal Landgraab File:landgraab-silas-teen.png|Silas Landgraab File:moses-landgraab-child.png|Moses Landgraab* * indicates adopted child With Larissa Kimble File:kimble-zackary.png|Zackary Kimble* * indicates adopted childCategory:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Oasis Springs Category:Landgraab Family Category:Season 5 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 - edit